vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Discord
The VOCALOID Wiki Discord server was created by NebulousViper on October 9th, 2018. Its purpose is to provide the users of Vocaloid Wiki to discuss Vocaloid and the wiki, while also allowing users without accounts on the Fandom network to join and discuss with users. The server has its own activity feed for the Wiki, showing content from discussions, , and . Discord is available as a standalone application for a mobile device, computer, or in a web browser. Entering the server When you enter into the server, you'll see all the channels under the category welcome; #welcome (the verification room), #rules-and-contact (for rules and links to contact the Wiki and Discord staff) and #announcements (where announcements about the Wiki and the server are done). The welcome bot (MEE6, nicknamed "Welcome Boi") will prompt you to give a link towards your Wikia/FANDOM userpage. Keep in mind you do not need to have a FANDOM account to join the server. The moderators and/or administrators will then welcome you. Depending on if you have a wiki account and how you use it; * If you don't have a userpage you'll get the "Non-editor" role. * If you have a userpage, a moderator or an administrator will leave you a message on your VOCALOID Wiki talk page. Click the "Edit" button and just answer below (don't forget to sign! ~~~~). Please do not upload images as proof of your identity, a reply is enough. (Example: "Yes it's me") The moderators and/or administrators will then check your editcount. ** If you have no edits at all, you'll get the "Non-editor" role. ** If the majority of your edits are on VOCALOID Wiki, you'll get the "VW Editor" role. ** If the majority of your edits are on another Wiki, you'll get the "Other Editor" role. * Finally, if you don't answer on time (we generally kick you if you do not answer within 24 - 48h), you'll be kicked from the server. That doesn't mean you are banned from this server; you are welcome to join again at any time, and prepare your userpage if you have one or answer in time! Once the process is be done, you'll be able to access most of the rooms (excluding staff ones). Rules Server rules, taken straight from #rules-and-contact. # Stay organized! Each of the channels have their own rules and descriptions (found in the channel description or pinned messages!). Please follow them as closely as possible. Anything that doesn't match the description goes into the #general channel! # No bullying please. Do not harass or alienate other members. # Stay as civilized as possible and act appropriately. Personal gripes and matters should be handled outside of the server and through private messaging! Swearing is okay, but do not do so excessively if you can help it! # If there's something only a VOCALOID Wikia admin can handle in regards to the site itself, please reach us at #wiki-admin-inquiries ! A follow-up message on our talk pages would also be handy in case we can't access discord at the moment! Please see below for a list of our talk pages! # You're free to talk about just about anything as long as it's appropriate. You don't necessarily have to talk about VOCALOID only! All NSFW content (music, songs, conversations) go to #sensitive-subjects ! # Please refrain from giving out and asking for personal information! # Keep the bots in the #bots channel and avoid using the commands in the other rooms if possible. Certain bots may react to interaction regardless of room, but those can't be helped. If you're trying to do something with a bot, then the bot channel is your place to go. # Spreading false information and rumors is not tolerated and will result in warnings. Continuing this behavior will result in a ban. # When entering this server, please provide your wikia username. This is how we'll verify and associate you on VOCALOID Wikia! Be prepared for a message on your talk page. This is part of the verification process as others may attempt to impersonate you. If you don't have a Userpage, then let us know! We can find some other way to verify you. If you were invited by someone who's already in the server, please tell us and @ them so they can confirm. Staff on Discord Administrators * NebulousViper Creator of the server, administrator on Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * Bunai Di Administrator and bureaucrat of Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * O Herman Administrator and bureaucrat of Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * MeerkatQueen Administrator of Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. * Xuanmien Administrator on Vocaloid Wiki and its Discord server. Moderators * TerranMarine036 Moderator of the Discord server of Vocaloid Wiki. * Tokina8937 Moderator of content and Discord server of Vocaloid Wiki. Server Chat rooms RolesIn order from highest to lowest. *BureaucratTo have this role on the server, you must have the same role on the wiki. *AdminTo have this role on the server, you must have the same role on the wiki. *Discord Mods *Discussions ModeratorTo have this role on the server, you must have the same role on the wiki. *Content ModeratorTo have this role on the server, you must have the same role on the wiki. *RollbackTo have this role on the server, you must have the same role on the wiki. *VW Editor *Other Editor *Non-Editor *Bot *vc *vc-lockoutPrevents a user from using the voice channel ��general. *He/Him *She/Her *They/Them *VOCALOID user *UTAU user *SynthV user *CeVIO user *Alter/Ego user *Chipspeech user *MUTA user *MMD user *FL Studio user *Cubase user *Audacity user *Studio One user *piapro studio user *Weekly game players *Weekly game masters *DJ *Mudae players *@everyone Notes Bot list *Tatsu (t!) *Rhythm (!) *MEE6 (!) *Hatsune Miku (m%) *MarriageBot (m!) *Mudae/Mudamaid ($) *Blargbot (b!) *Yoshino (>) *KawaiiBot (+) *Wikia-Bot (!wikia) *Dyno (?) *Airashi Hina (h!) *Pokécord (p!) Ready to join? If you agree to the above rules, go to the rail and click on the Discord icon to get an invite! Good luck and have fun!